The invention relates to magnetic disk drive machines and more particularly to mechanisms for loading a collet with respect to a rotatable machine hub for the purpose of gripping and driving a magnetic disk so that data transfer may take place with respect to the disk.
Many magnetic disk drive machines in present usage include a collet which in effect is mounted on a swingable lever pivoted on one end so that the collet is swung toward engaging position with a rotatable machine hub for the purpose of gripping a magnetic disk between the collet and hub. The lever on which the collet is mounted may in actuality be a swinging cover or door for closing the disk file machine in addition to engaging the collet with the drive hub during swinging movement. A machine of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,029.